rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
MTXX's Drag Race: All Stars 1
MTXX's Drag Race: All Stars 1 is the first All Stars season of the show MTXX's Drag Race made by Mmatthewmatixx. It consist of 10 contestants and 9 episodes. The winner of the season is Krabbie Pattie. The winner will receive $100,000 and a crown found in Google Images. 'Contestants' 'Contestants' progress' 'Lipstick Choices' 'Contestants' Money' 'Episodes' 'Episode 1: Category is...All Stars!' * Guest Judges: Silver Coin * Mini Challenge: Reading is fundamental! * Mini Challenge Winner: Marcus C. Meat * Main Challenge: Show your talent in the All Star Talent Show. * Top 2: Danny Pioneer vs Goldie Showers * Lipsync Song: Ariana Grande - Piano * Lipsync Winner: Goldie Showers * Bottom 3: Baile Break, Johnny Y. Papa and Uniformette * Eliminated: Uniformette 'Episode 2: Rudeem Yourselves' * Mini Challenge: Make convincing sex noises. * Mini Challenge Winner: Krabbie Pattie * Main Challenge: Make and showcase outfits on the RuDemption Ball. * Runway Themes: RuDemption Couture, RuDemption Realness & RuDemption Eleganza Extravaganza * Top 2: Krabbie Pattie vs Trident Atlantica * Lipsync Song: Lady Gaga - Manicure * Lipsync Winner: Trident Atlantica * Bottom 2: Baile Break and Cloud Strom * Eliminated: Baile Break 'Episode 3: Thank God for Bands' * Mini Challenge: Dance to Alyson Swift's Slowly as a drunk. * Mini Challenge Winners: Goldie Showers and Krabbie Pattie * Main Challenge: As music bands, make a song that tells the theme of your band. * Runway Theme: Rock It, Roller * Top 2: Marcus C. Meat vs Trident Atlantica * Lipsync Song: Nicki Minaj - Stupid Hoe * Lipsync Winner: Marcus C. Meat * Bottom 4: Cloud Strom, Goldie Showers, Johnny Y. Papa and Saint Lucifer * Eliminated: Johnny Y. Papa 'Episode 4: Eras: The Rusical' * Main Challenge: Perform in Eras: The Rusical. * Runway Theme: Hippie Holiday * Top 2: Danny Pioneer vs Marcus C. Meat * Lipsync Song: The Village People - YMCA * Lipsync Winner: Marcus C. Meat * Bottom 2: Cloud Strom and Saint Lucifer * Eliminated: Saint Lucifer 'Episode 5: Superhenny vs Supervanjie' * Guest Judges: Silver Coin * Mini Challenge: Eat a fruit sexually. * Mini Challenge Winner: Krabbie Pattie * Main Challenge: As pairs, make a hero vs. villain movie trailer. * Top 2: Danny Pioneer vs Goldie Showers * Lipsync Song: Justin Timberlake - Can't Stop The Feeling * Lipsync Winner: Goldie Showers * Bottom 2: Cloud Strom and Marcus C. Meat * Eliminated: Cloud Strom 'Episode 6: Living the Family Life' * Mini Challenge: Play golf as fast as you can with the Pit Crew. * Mini Challenge Winner: Goldie Showers * Main Challenge: As pairs with an eliminated contestant, show drag family resemblance. * Top 2 Couples: Marcus C. Meat and Cloud Strom & Trident Atlantica and Uniformette * Lipsync Song: QT - Hey QT * Lipsync Winners and Returning Contestants: Cloud Strom and Uniformette * Bottom 3: Danny Pioneer, Goldie Showers and Krabbie Pattie * Eliminated: Goldie Showers 'Episode 7: United Queendoms' * Mini Challenge: Finish a wine bottle as fast as you can. * Mini Challenge Winner: Krabbie Pattie * Main Challenge: Make and showcase outfits on the Royalty Ball. * Runway Themes: Queen/King Couture, White Knight Realness and Princess/Prince Eleganza Extravaganza * Top 3: Krabbie Pattie vs Marcus C. Meat vs Uniformette * Lipsync Song: Charli XCX - Lipgloss (feat. CupcakKe) * Lipsync Winner: Uniformette * Bottom 3: Cloud Strom, Danny Pioneer and Trident Atlantica * Eliminated: Danny Pioneer (Quit) 'Episode 8: Angels and Devils' * Mini Challenge: Do a puppet show. * Mini Challenge Winner: Krabbie Pattie and Trident Atlantica * Main Challenge: Makeover your family member as your opposite side. * Runway Themes: Drag Enemy Values * Top 2: Krabbie Pattie vs Uniformette * Lipsync Song: RuPaul - Drop * Lipsync Winner: Krabbie Pattie * Bottom 3: Cloud Strom, Marcus C. Meat and Trident Atlantica * Eliminated: Cloud Strom 'Episode 10: All Star Finale' * Returning Contestants/Jury: Baile Break, Cloud Strom, Danny Pioneer, Goldie Showers, Johnny Y. Papa and Saint Lucifer * Eliminated: Marcus C. Meat and Uniformette * Final 2: Krabbie Pattie and Trident Atlantica * Lipsync Song: Danny L Harle - Broken Flowers * Season Winner: Krabbie Pattie * Runner-Up: Trident Atlantica Category:Seasons Category:All Stars Seasons Category:Mmatthewmatixx Category:MTXX's Drag Race Category:MTXX's Drag Race: All Stars 1